Nae Eommoni!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: Aku memang bodoh. Selama ini aku memang bodoh, Ming. Egoku terlalu besar untuk ku pertahankan. Aku tak pernah membuka mataku untuk melihat sekitarku. Aku semakin erat memeluknya, hanya isakan kami yang terdengar. KyuMin. BXB. OS. enJOY!


**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyu Min Yun Jae

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Family, Hurt

**Length **: One Shoot

**Warning** : BXB, typo (s)

**Summary** : Aku memang bodoh. Selama ini aku memang bodoh, Ming. Egoku terlalu besar untuk ku pertahankan. Aku tak pernah membuka mataku untuk melihat sekitarku. Aku semakin erat memeluknya, hanya isakan kami yang terdengar.

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**Chuap2 **: Ada appa bear dan eomma kitty nyempil di sini, tapi si eomma saya ganti marganya jadi Cho, hehe, demi kebutuhan cerita. Buat fans-nya YunJae maaf ya jika kurang berkenan, ini hanya fiksi kok, saya juga suka banget sama mereka ^^. Seperti kemarenlah peringatan saya, yang nggak suka dan nggak percaya lagi sama **KyuMin** mending nggak usah baca. Nggak usah cari muka sama saya dengan komentar nggak jelas, karena saya sudah punya muka sendiri, keke. Selamat membaca ^^.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

.

.

"Kau mau makan?"

"_Aniya_."

"Atau kau mau mandi, akan ku siapkan air hangat untukmu."

"_Ani_."

"Kau mau pergi kemana lagi?"

"..."

_Yeoja_ itu masih saja mengikuti langkahku yang beranjak keluar, bahkan dia mengambilkan sepatu untukku. Aku mengambil sepatu lain untuk kupakai dan kudengar dia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas melihat kelakuanku. Apa peduliku, aku bergegas memakai sepatu, ku sampirkan tas ransel di pundakku.

"Kyunie… kau mau pergi kemana lagi? Ini sudah malam." Aku menatap malas _yeoja_ itu, ada kekhawatiran mendalam dalam matanya.

"Aku akan tidur di luar malam ini, jangan menungguku."

"_Hajiman_, besok kan..."

"Aku pergi." Tak kuperdulikan ucapannya, mulai kulangkahkan kaki keluar rumah meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu.

Ah… kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa _yeoja_ itu! _Anae_-ku? Ayolah… aku tak berminat menikah muda, aku masih kecil, usiaku masih 16 tahun. _Noona_-ku? Aku tak punya saudara, _ani_… lebih tepatnya aku takkan mungkin punya saudara. Sudahlah kuberitahu saja, _yeoja_ itu adalah _eomma_-ku. _Eomma_? Ya… perempuan yang mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk melahirkan kita ke dunia ini. Apa kalian merasa aku adalah anak durhaka yang tak punya perasaan mengacuhkan _eomma_-nya seperti itu? Aku tak peduli dengan omongan orang. Aku membencinya! Aku sangat membencinya! Kenapa dia mempertahankan untuk melahirkanku ke dunia ini jika pada akhirnya hanya akan membuat hidupku penuh beban! Apalagi dengan kenyataan yang ku ketahui beberapa hari yang lalu. Hei… usiaku masih 16 tahun , usia seorang remaja yang masih berjiwa labil, yang takkan bisa terima jika ada sesuatu tak mengenakkan mengusiknya, dengan alasan apapun. Ya… itu yang ku alami, sejak aku kecil, sampai aku sebesar ini. Aku sudah muak dengan omongan orang! Aku sudah muak dengan isu-isu yang beredar dan aku tahu itu fakta. Aku muak dengan semuanya! Aku muak dengannya!

.

.

"Hei… kau tak punya _appa_, ya? Kau anak haram. Kata orang-orang kau anak haram. Aku tak mau berteman denganmu. Aku tak mau berteman dengan anak haram. ayo teman-teman!" Mereka pun beranjak menjauhiku.

Sakit! Hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya. Saat itu aku berusia 7 tahun, usia lumrah untuk anak-anak bermain. Aku mendatangi segerombolan anak seusiaku yang sedang asyik bermain bola, berharap dapat bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi, apa yang kudapat? Rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit yang akan terus membekas sampai aku dewasa.

.

.

"_Eomma_, _appa_ dimana? Kenapa aku tak punya _appa_?" Aku menghampiri _eomma_-ku yang sedang memasak di dapur. Sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat apa yang sedang dimasak. Dia menoleh ke arahku, membelai rambutku pelan dan tersenyum lembut ke arahku kemudian kembali meneruskan aktifitasnya.

Aku lelah berjinjit, akhirnya aku mendudukkan tubuhku di samping kaki _eomma_ sambil memeluk lututku.

"Kata teman-temanku aku ini anak haram, benarkah _eomma_? Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku sekarang. Kenapa aku di sebut anak haram?" Aku mulai terisak.

_Eomma_ mematikan kompornya dengan segera, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan cara berlutut dan memeluk menenangkanku.

"Siapa yang bilang? Mereka hanya ingin menggodamu. Kau 'kan anak _eomma_. Kau bukan anak haram. Jangan pernah berfikir seperti itu, _ne_? _Eomma_ akan selalu melindungimu." _Eomma_ terus membelai rambutku, menenangkanku.

"Benarkah _eomma_?" Aku mendongak menatapnya. Mengusap beberapa tetes airmata yang mengalir dari mataku.

"_Ne_, sekarang Kyunie diam, _ne_. _Eomma_ sudah buatkan bulgogi spesial kesukaan Kyunie. Ayo makan." _Eomma_ menuntunku menuju meja makan dan menyiapkan makanan untukku.

Aku masih kecil, hanya _eomma_ yang bisa ku percaya, jadi aku dengan mudah percaya perkataannya. Otakku masih belum bisa untuk berfikir terlalu jauh.

.

.

"Hari ini pelajaran mengarang sebuah kalimat. _Seonsaengnim_ sudah menyiapkan beberapa lembar kertas dan kalian harus membuat kalimat sesuai dengan tulisan di kertas yang kalian dapatkan. _Arasseo_!"

"_Ne_..."

Shin _seonsaengnim__,_ guru bahasa korea kami yang berkata seperti tadi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku malas sambil menunggu giliranku di panggil. Usiaku saat itu sudah beranjak 15 tahun. Masa-masa yang ku lalui cukup sulit. Aku tak mempunyai teman, dengan alasan… ya… kalian ingat masa kecilku, 'kan? Di lingkunganku masih memperhatikan tingkatan kasta seseorang untuk bergaul. Pemikiran yang sangat kampungan. Hiduplah di jaman Joseon!

Hanya satu orang yang mau berteman denganku, namanya Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, dia seorang _namj__a_, _namja_ yang manis. Aku baru menyadariya beberapa hari yang lalu kalau wajahnya sangat manis atau bisa disebut mendekati cantik. Entah kenapa dia mau berteman denganku. Katanya aku ini orang yang baik. Sok tahu sekali! Memangnya dia mengenalku sebelumnya!

"Cho Kyuhyun." Aku masih mengedarkan pandanganku malas. Sebuah tangan mencolek lenganku dari samping, Sungmin, aku meliriknya, membentuk kata '_mwo_?' tanpa suara di mulutku, dia menunjuk-nunjuk depan.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Shin _seonsaengnim_ kembali memanggil namaku. Aku melangkah menuju depan kelas. Mengambil satu kertas di antara beberapa kertas yang di sodorkan Shin _seonsaengnim_. Membukanya dengan perlahan.

"_Abeoji_." Aku diam, tak berniat membuat kalimat apapun dari kata itu. Aku tak mengetahuinya, aku tak tahu harus membuat kalimat apa.

"Kenapa hanya diam Cho Kyuhyun. Buatlah kalimat dari kata yang kau dapat itu." Shin _seonsaengnim_ memecah keheningan kelas yang sempat tercipta.

"Mana bisa _seonsaengnim_. Dia 'kan tak punya _appa_. Dia 'kan anak haram." Sebuah suara membuat rahangku mengeras, tanganku terkepal erat.

"_Ne seonsaengnim_, anak haram itu mana mungkin mengenal kata _abeoji_." Suara lain membuat tanganku terkepal lebih erat. Suara tawa terdengar di penjuru kelas.

"Sudah… sudah… kalian tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. emm… Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau mau bertukar dengan kertas yang lainnya?" Shin _seonsaengnim_ menyodorkan kembali kertas-kertas tadi ke arahku. Persetan dengan kertas itu! Persetan dengan Shin _seonsaengnim_! Persetan dengan manusia-manusia memuakkan itu! Emosiku sudah di puncaknya. Kalau aku tak segera pergi, semua akan semakin berantakan. Aku membuang kertas itu ke tanah dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah lebar. Tak kupedulikan Shin _seonsaengnim_ yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan.

.

.

"Ah… kau disini. Sudah kuduga." Pintu atap terbuka. Sesosok _namja_ mungil berjalan ke arahku dan duduk disampingku. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari balik tas kecilnya dan menarik tangan kananku.

Dia membalut tanganku dengan perlahan, menutupi luka yang ada di sana. Yeah... kebiasaanku saat sedang marah adalah memukul dinding, kaca atau apapun benda yang keras dan mengakibatkan tanganku terluka. Kenapa aku tak melakukannya kepada teman-teman yang mengejekku tadi saja? Aku memang jago berkelahi, tapi aku tak akan melakukannya. Alasannya... aku tak boleh berkelahi oleh _eomma_-ku. Kata _eomma__,_ seorang _namja_ yang menyelesaikan masalah sepele dengan berkelahi itu namanya pecundang. Dan aku menurutinya karena aku benci disebut pecundang.

"Selesai." _Namja_ mungil itu memekik riang. Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

"_Gomawo__,_ Ming." Aku mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ada senyum samar terukir di bibirku. Melihatnya sedikit mengurangi bebanku.

"Apa kau tak bisa berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" Sungmin membereskan kotak obatnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Bibirnya terlihat mengerucut akibat gerutuannya.

"Ini lebih baik daripada aku berkelahi." Aku meletakkan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhku, mendongakkan wajahku memandang langit.

"Yah… tapi kau akan sakit. Lihatlah, tanganmu sudah tak karuan bentuknya oleh bekas luka." Dia mengikuti kegiatanku, memeluk kedua lututnya sambil memandang langit. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, aku tau dia hanya menghawatirkanku.

"Apa aku salah lahir di dunia ini, Ming?" Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Tuhan sudah mengatur semuanya. Kau hanya terlalu menyimpannya di dalam hati, kau bukan satu-satunya yang merasakan itu."

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa." Aku mendesis menjawab ucapan Sungmin.

Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Dia tak tau aku memendamnya selama bertahun-tahun sejak aku tak mengerti apa-apa. Dia baru 1 tahun mengenalku. Ya… aku sudah mulai bisa memutar-mutar fakta yang ada di sekelilingku. Tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang hanya mempunyai _eomma_ dan tidak mempunyai _appa_, meskipun itu tanpa status. _Eomma_ pun tak pernah membicarakan masalah _appa_, bahkan sekedar foto dia tak punya. Saat kutanya, jawabannya foto itu terbakar dan tak ada kelanjutannya. Itu sangat aneh!.

"Kau yang belum mengerti bagaimana permainan dunia ini yang sebenarnya." Suara Sungmin membuyarkan monolog-ku. Aku mendengus pelan, aku tak mau bertengkar dengan temanku satu-satunya itu.

"Sudahlah… aku tak mau kita berdebat." Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan menepuk-nepuk celanaku yang sedikit kotor kemudian beranjak menuju pintu atap. Aku tau pasti Sungmin akan mengikuti langkahku di belakangku. Persahabatan kami memang sedikit rumit, dengan sifat keras kepalaku Sungmin harus selalu menahan dirinya.

.

.

Hingga pada usia ke-16 ini, aku baru menemukan faktanya. Fakta dibalik sebutanku sebagai anak haram.

Semua terungkap beberapa hari yang lalu, saat sekolahku membubarkan siswanya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Aku berjalan menyeret langkahku dengan malas. Ku masukkan tangan ke saku celana sambil sesekali bersiul nada sembarangan yang ku ingat.

Sebuah mobil terlihat terparkir di depan rumahku. Mobil siapa? Apa ada tamu? Bukannya jam _segini_ _eomma_ masih berada di toko bunganya. Aku mempercepat langkahku tapi dengan derap perlahan. Dengan hati-hati kubuka pintu rumah. Aku sedikit mengintip ke dalam. Sepi.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Aku mendengar suara _eomma_, sepertinya berasal dari kamar.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Boo." Sebuah suara terdengar menanggapi pertanyaan _eomma_-ku. Eh… bukankah itu panggilan kesayangan _eomma_, dia pernah bercerita padaku. Apa yang datang orang yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Untuk apa?" Suara _eomma_ masih terdengar datar.

"Tentu saja untukmu dan untuk anak kita. Pasti dia sudah besar sekarang. _Mian_, aku tak membantumu di saat-saat yang sulit selama ini."

DEG! Anak! Aku!

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Lagipula sekarang kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin mengatakan kalau dia anakmu?"

Aku semakin merapatkan badanku dan membuka telingaku.

"Karena dia memang anak kita. Buah cinta kita."

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku tidur dengan banyak orang, Jung Yunho-_s__s__i_! Apa kau lupa dengan profesiku? Bukankah kau dulu yang mengatakan itu!" Suara _eomma_ terdengar mendesis dan penuh penekanan. Aku tak pernah mendengar-nya berbicara seperti itu. Hei… tapi tunggu dulu. Tidur dengan orang banyak! Profesi? Apa maksudnya?.

"Jaejoongie, aku… aku saat itu hanya kalut. Aku masih muda. Aku harus memikirkan masa depanku, dan..."

"Dan apa? Dan kau takut mengotori martabat keluargamu karna jatuh cinta dan menikahi seorang pelacur yang hamil, yang kau sendiri meragukan kalau itu anakmu, seperti itu! Cih… lebih baik kau pergi saja! Anggap saja saat itu aku khilaf karena sempat mempercayaimu. Dan ingat! Marga dia Cho, sama sepertiku, jadi selamanya dia hanya akan menjadi anakku!"

PE… PELACUR! Semuanya terungkap. Aku benar-benar anak haram. Aku benar-benar lahir dari seorang ibu yang… aish! Bahkan orang yang mengaku _appa_-ku itu tak yakin akan statusku dan memilih meninggalkan _eomma_, wajar saja karena dia seorang PELACUR! Kenapa selama ini _eomma_ berbohong padaku? Kenapa _eomma_ menyembunyikan fakta itu dariku? Lalu apa yang sedang ku lakukan disini!

Aku beringsut keluar dari rumah. Kepalaku berdenyut cepat. Tanganku mengepal kuat. Aku tak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi. Ini sakit! Lebih sakit dari olok-olokan bocah waktu aku kecil dulu.

.

.

"_Gwaenchana_." Sungmin membalut kedua tanganku dengan kain kasa. Tanganku dua-duanya terluka. Kalian tentu masih ingat apa yang kulakukan jika aku sedang kalap.

Kami bertemu di taman tempat kami biasa menghabiskan waktu, aku menghubunginya.

"Aku benar-benar anak haram Ming. _Eomma_-ku seorang pelacur. Kau dengar, dia PELACUR." Aku menggerang frustasi.

"Itu hanya masa lalu, Kyu. Lihatlah _eomma_-mu sekarang. Dia orang yang baik Kyunie, dia sangat menyayangimu." Sungmin mengusap-usap pundakku.

"Lebih baik saat itu dia menggugurkan kandungannya saja daripada membuatku tersiksa seperti ini!" Aku menelungkupkan kedua tanganku yang sudah selesai diperban di depan wajah.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan mengerti kebenarannya." Sungmin masih mencoba menenangkanku.

.

.

Aku menyeret ranselku pelan. Melangkah menuju stasiun subway. Mungkin aku akan menginap disana saja. Aku tak membawa cukup uang, mungkin hanya bisa untuk sekedar membeli sepotong roti dan air mineral untuk mengganjal perutku.

"SIAL!" Aku mengumpat keras. Beberapa pasang mata menatapku terganggu. Kubenahi posisi tidurku. Berbantalkan ransel yang kubawa, merapatkan jaket yang ku kenakan dan mulai menutup mata.

.

.

Derap langkah dan suara bising yang terdengar di sekitarku sedikit membangunkanku. Aku mengeliat kecil, badanku terasa sakit semua. Kupicingkan mataku, mencoba menguasai keadaan sekitarku saat ini. Ternyata hari sudah beranjak pagi, saatnya manusia melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Aku bangun perlahan dan terduduk untuk memulihkan kesadaran. Saatnya sekolah, berada di sekolah jauh lebih baik daripada di rumah. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan pikiranku dan Sungmin. Aku mulai melangkah meninggalkan stasiun subway itu.

.

.

"Makanlah dulu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah." Aku baru saja selesai merapikan pakaianku dan keluar dari kamar. Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu aku memang mendiamkannya. Kulirik meja makan, perutku lapar. Aku beranjak menuju salah satu kursi dan mendudukkan tubuhku disana.

Aku mengernyitkan kening. Sup rumput laut? Kenapa dia memasak sup rumput laut? Kulirik kalender digital di atas lemari es, '13 Juli', ah… bukankah itu hari ulang tahunnya. Aku sampai tak mengingat tanggal dan bulan apa sekarang.

Aku mulai memasukkan satu-persatu potongan makanan yang tersedia di depanku tanpa berniat memberikan ucapan untuknya.

"Aku selesai." Kuambil tas ransel dan kusampirkan di pundak. _Eomma _yang tengah menatapku terlihat sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba aku sudah selesai makan. Mungkin dia tadi terlalu serius berkutat dengan pikirannya saat memperhatikanku.

"Eh… emm… Kyunie, apa hari ini kau ada waktu?" Aku menghentikan langkahku mendengar panggilannya. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya.

"_Waeyo_?" ujarku datar.

"Ah, _ani_, berangkatlah sekolah. _Jasimha__e_."

Aku membalikkan badanku dengan cepat dan berjalan menjauhinya. Tidak ada ritual saling mencium pipi seperti yang dulu ku lakukan saat berangkat sekolah. Aku tau dia tadi ingin berkata apa. Pasti dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya seharian ini bersamaku. Kebiasaan kami sejak dulu. Jika salah satu dari kami berulang tahun, maka kami akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh untuk bersenang-senang bersama. Entah menonton bioskop, jalan-jalan ke taman bermain, atau bahkan sekedar piknik kecil di sebuah taman kota. Tapi sepertinya untuk tahun ini dan tahun-tahun kedepan itu semua tak akan pernah terjadi lagi!

.

.

Selalu seperti ini. Sepi… lenggang. Ya... siapa yang akan mau capek-capek berkeliaran di atap sekolah kalau bukan aku. Harus melewati anak tangga yang banyak dan melelahkan. Dan juga suasananya yang sedikit kotor semakin membuat para siswa enggan untuk sekedar menengok tempat ini. Tapi itu keuntungan untukku. Aku tak perlu susah-susah mencari tempat yang nyaman jika sedang ingin sendiri. Aku memutar-mutar ponselku, memainkannya.

"Bukankah hari ini ulang tahun _ahjumma_?" Sesosok _namja _mungil dengan seenaknya duduk di sampingku.

"Apa urusanku." Aku masih asik memutar-mutar ponsel di tanganku.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan waktumu dengannya? Biasanya kau akan rela bolos hanya untuk menemaninya seharian." Aku meliriknya jengah.

"Itu tak akan terjadi lagi, hanya membuang-buang waktuku." Kudengar suara helaan nafasnya.

"Dia _eomma_-mu, Kyu. Jangan perlakukan dia seperti itu. Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Kau tak tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, 'kan? Bicarakan baik-baik dengannya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia saat ini pasti sangat sedih melihat kelakuanmu padanya akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Kau adalah satu-satunya yang dia miliki!"

Tidak biasanya dia berbicara sepanjang itu padaku.

"Lalu apa urusanmu, Ming?" jawabku datar.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Kau sahabatku, sudah seharusnya aku mengingatkanmu. Membantumu keluar dari masalahmu. Jangan hanya memandang bahwa masalahmu ini adalah masalah paling berat yang ada di dunia ini, Kyu. Kau benar-benar belum mengerti apa itu hidup!" Sungmin terlihat benar-benar emosi. Dia tak pernah mencampuri urusanku lebih dari sekedar menenangkanku. Aku membuang muka kearah yang berlawanan dengan wajahnya.

"_Ttara wa_!" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Aku menatapnya, tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisiku. Dia menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya berdiri dan menyeretku menuruni atap sekolah. Kami terus berjalan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Hei… dia mau membawaku kemana? Bahkan setelah ini masih ada pelajaran dari Kim _seonsaengnim_. Aku hanya bisa terus mengikuti langkahnya menuju sebuah tempat.

.

.

Diam. Sudah cukup lama kami terdiam. Sungmin mengajakku ke sebuah komplek perumahan yang cukup jauh dari lingkungan tempat tinggal kami.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam dan tak menjelaskan apa-apa padaku?" Aku berinisiatif membuka percakapan, karena kulihat tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan bicara.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat, dia menunduk dalam, menggigit bibirnya –kebiasaannya jika sedang gelisah- dan mendongak menatap ke depan.

"Kau lihat _ahjumma_ itu?" Telunjuknya terarah ke depan. Seorang _yeoja_ terlihat sedang bermain dengan seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Sesekali dia tertawa gemas melihat tingkah sang anak, mereka sedang asik bermain di depan rumah. Kami berdiri lumayan jauh darinya, di balik sebuah pohon besar.

"_Nugu_?" Aku tau Sungmin pasti mengenalnya. Dia tak akan mengajakku ke sini tanpa alasan.

"Dia… dia _eomma_-ku." Aku menoleh cepat ke arah Sungmin. Bersamaan dengan itu sesosok _yeoja_ berumur belasan tahun mendekati _yeoja_ yang bermain dengan anaknya itu. _Yeoja_ itu menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dan sebuah pelukan.

"_Neo __e__omeoni_?" Aku menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa _eomma_-nya sudah meninggal, dan dia di titipkan di rumah neneknya karena hanya itu satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya.

Sungmin menunduk semakin dalam. Aku membiarkannya. Membiarkan dia tenang. Ku dengar Sungmin kembali menghela nafas berat sebelum bercerita.

"Dia… dia _eomma_-ku. _Eomma_ kandungku. Dia belum meninggal seperti yang ku katakan padamu." Sungmin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Dulu... _eomma_-ku pernah diperkosa oleh seorang penjahat saat perjalanan pulang kerjanya, dan aku-lah hasil dari tindakan terkutuk itu." Aku membelalakkan mataku mendengarnya.

"Lalu _eomma_-ku menjadi _stress_ karena mengetahui bahwa dia hamil. Dia terus berteriak kalap jika melihat perutnya yang semakin hari semakin membesar, beberapa kali dia mencoba untuk membunuhku yang saat itu masih berada dalam kandungan." Bahu Sungmin terlihat bergetar. Aku menyentuh bahunya dengan ragu dan mengusapnya pelan seperti saat Sungmin menenangkanku.

"Sampai tiba saatnya aku lahir di dunia ini. Eomma tak mau sekalipun menyentuhku. Aku tak pernah merasakan ASI _eomma_, setetespun tak pernah, karena _eomma_ benar-benar tak mau menyentuhku. Aku tak pernah merasakan dekapannya, dia selalu berteriak jika melihatku." Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Keluarga besarku tak tahan melihat keadaan _eomma_ yang seperti itu. _Eomma_ dibawa ke seorang psikiater untuk menjalani terapi pemulihan kondisi mentalnya dengan… dengan… mengorbankanku. Dan pada akhirnya _eomma_ tak pernah tau bahwa aku pernah dia lahirkan dari rahimnya ke dunia ini. Dia tak pernah tau tentang aku. Yang dia tau aku adalah adik bungsunya, anak Haleommeoni." Sungmin lalu menatapku tajam.

"Apa kau masih merasa bahwa kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak semestinya lahir di dunia ini, Cho Kyuhyun? Bagaimana denganku? Aku bahkan tak pernah mendapatkan sedetikpun kasih sayang dari _eomma_-ku. Apa kau masih merasa hidupmu sangat menyedihkan, Kyu? Lalu… lalu kau memandang hidupku ini seperti apa? Kau memandangku seperti apa?" Sungmin berteriak kalap di sampingku. Tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke tanah, bahunya bergetar dan dia terisak dengan keras. Aku diam, ku ikuti tubuhnya dan terduduk disebelahnya. Aku memeluknya erat, dia terisak pilu. Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Aku tak tau apapun tentang hidup Sungmin. Air mataku perlahan mengalir.

"Kau beruntung, Kyu. Kau beruntung. _Eomma_-mu… _eomma_-mu tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Dia selalu menjagamu, menerima kehadiranmu, kau beruntung..." Sungmin berkata dengan lirih disela isakannya, aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Kuciumi pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. Air mataku masih terus menetes mengiringi isakannya.

Aku memang bodoh. Selama ini aku memang bodoh, Ming. Egoku terlalu besar untuk ku pertahankan. Aku tak pernah membuka mataku untuk melihat sekitarku. Aku semakin erat memeluknya, hanya isakan kami yang terdengar.

Aku berjanji. Setelah ini aku akan segera berlari pulang. Membelikannya sebuket bunga kesukaannya. Membeli di toko bunganya dan kuberikan langsung padanya, aku akan memeluknya erat, mengucapkan terimakasih padanya karena telah berjuang mempertahankanku untuk mengenal dunia ini. Dia pasti banyak mendapat situasi yang sulit untuk itu. Mendapat berbagai macam cemooh selama itu. Aku juga akan mengucapkan permohonan maafku, berulang kali, sampai lidahku kelu. Aku tahu pasti ada alasan kuat di balik itu semua. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan berfikiran bodoh lagi.

"_Saengil Chukkae Hamnida Eomma, nae eommoni, saranghamnida_."

.

.

"Kau melihat Sungmin?" pertanyaan yang sama kulontarkan pada siswa yang kutemui. Mungkin ini sudah orang yang kesepuluh, dan semua berkata tidak tahu. Kemana anak itu? Bolos? Tidak mungkin, dia anak yang rajin. Lagipula tadi kulihat ada tasnya di bangku sebelahku.

Atap! Ah ya... atap. Ishh... bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini!.

Aku langsung berlari menuju atap untuk menemuinya.

Membuka pintu atap perlahan sambil mengatur nafasku. Sesosok _namja _tertangkap mataku, dia sedang duduk di tempat biasa kami menghabiskan waktu jika sedang berada di atap. Dengan posisi memeluk lutut dan wajah ditelungkupkan di sana. Aku tersenyum, tersenyum dengan lebar. Dia Lee Sungmin, _namja_ mungil yang kucari.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan ke arahnya. Dengan pelan pula mendudukkan tubuhku di sebelahnya. Mengambil posisi yang sama, memeluk lutut dan menaruh kepalaku di sana, dengan posisi miring, memandanginya dari samping.

Dia terlihat mengeliat kecil. Aku semakin tersenyum lebar.

Kuelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan berat dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Eh... Kyu? Sedang apa? Sejak kapan?" Sungmin mengucek kedua matanya dengan imut. Aku semakin bersemangat untuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur di tempat seperti ini!" Aku menyentil dahinya pelan.

"Hehe, aku sangat mengantuk. Semalam aku tidur terlalu larut karena harus mengompres mataku yang membengkak, jika tidak mau besok paginya semakin membengkak." Dia terkekeh, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang menyerupai kelinci.

Mau tidak mau senyumanku semakin melebar. Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Eh, Kyu. Kau kenapa? Hari ini aneh sekali?" Sungmin tergagap mendapat perlakuan tiba-tibaku itu. Yah... hari ini aku memang aneh, aku sendiri menyadarinya. Semua beban berat yang selama ini kurasakan seakan menghilang.

"_Gomawo_, Ming." Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Berkatmu semua kembali membaik." Sungmin sepertinya mengerti arah ucapanku. Dia membalas pelukanku, dan menepuk2 pelan punggungku.

"Itu memang sudah kewajibanku, aku sahabatmu."

"Kalau aku menginginkanmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, Ming."

"Eh... maksudmu?" Sungmin ingin melepaskan pelukannya tapi aku menahannya dengan pelukan yang lebih erat.

"_Eomma_-ku ingin bertemu denganmu. Nanti sepulang sekolah kita akan menemuinya di toko bunganya. Oke!"

"Tapi, Kyu..."

"Aku tidak ingin bantahanmu, Ming. Untuk saat ini biarkan saja seperti ini." Dia diam. Tapi sejurus kemudian senyumku mengembang semakin lebar. Sungmin kembali membalas pelukanku dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahuku. Untuk sejenak, biarkan kami seperti ini. Bahkan bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu, tapi aku masih enggan beranjak dari sana.

.

.

END

PS : Sekali lagi salah satu ff straight saya jaman dulu saya rubah jadi ff KyuMin BL, keke. Ff ini malah sempat saya ikutkan lomba, tapi nggak menang, sih, haha, mungkin yang baca dulu juga udah lupa . Dengan pembenahan sana-sini dan penambahan ending cerita.

Untuk apresiasinya di ff Fiction! saya kemarin, saya ucapkan jeongmal gamsahabnida #bow. Terimakasih untuk dukungan dan semangatnya. Joyers jjang! Apalagi ternyata ada juga seorang nonjoyer yang menyumbangkan semangatnya di kotak review, saya sangat terharu bacanya, terimakasih banyak ^^. #pelukeratsemua

Ah ya... ultah si eomma saya bikin 137, sengaja, sih... hehe, angka sakral kita. Semoga berkenan ^^.


End file.
